Réciproque
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: L'amour rend vulnérable. Face à l'être aimé, on perd sa prestance de roi ou de princesse. Et pourtant, malgré tout, on y trouve le courage de s'avancer vers cette personne. A votre avis, qui était plus intimidé ? Eomer ou Lothíriel ? Voici une petit OS qui narre comment ces derniers finirent par se marier.


Eomer ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Elle devait être l'élusive fille d'Imrahil.  
La princesse se tenait droite, le menton haut et sa voix sonnait clairement à travers la pièce.

-… Permettre au Rohan de nous exporter ses céréales va créer la panique parmi nos propres agriculteurs.

\- Et que suggérez vous Princesse? La voix d'Imrahil ne trahissait aucune gêne ou colère. Il semblait avoir l'habitude de la présence de sa fille lors de ses conseils.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de marbre de la jeune femme :

\- De demander à nos paysans avant de faire des promesses à un monarque étranger.

Le prince hocha la tête. Et on passa à un autre aspect des nouvelles relations entre le Rohan et Dol Amroth. Cette dernière était une principauté, indépendante du Gondor économiquement, et avait donc besoin de présenter à son conseil et peuple un contrat différent.

Eomer trouvait toutes cette gymnastique ennuyante à mourir. Il lui semblait que ces Gondoriens aimaient répéter les mêmes choses, avec des mots différents, et chercher à briller devant un auditoire. Il réprima un bâillement derrière la main qui recouvrait son menton. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la princesse. Elle était en train de lire un parchemin attentivement, tout en levant les yeux, de temps en temps, pour donner son attention à son père qui parlait encore.

Elle avait les même traits que son père et ses frères, mais, contrairement à eux, son teint était plus doré et ses yeux bruns. Il savait qu'on jaserait de lui, jeune roi célibataire ébahi devant une princesse, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son visage. Dans toute cette assemblée, elle était comme un fleuve vibrant à travers les plaines desséchées de la fin d'un été trop brûlant.

-.. Eomer Roi?

L'interpellé sursauta. Il n'avait entendu que son nom. La princesse aussi le regardait d'un air presque amusé. Embarrassé, le héros de la Guerre de l'Anneau se racla la gorge. Imrahil répéta sa question.

\- Êtes vous d'accord de reporter cette session, le temps que nous consultions nos agriculteurs ?

\- Je n'en vois aucun inconvénient. Je dois être de retour au Rohan pour Samhain, par contre.

Imrahil inclina la tête et annonça la fin du conseil. On se leva, et un flot de paroles remplaça le silence religieux. Eomer retourna son attention sur la princesse mais elle avait disparu. Il se sentait plus jeune qu'il n'était. Pourtant, il avait vu la mort en face et connu bien des femmes, se rappela-t-il. Il secoua la tête doucement pour reprendre ses esprits. A ses côtés, Harmbond lui donnait son avis sur ce qui avait été discuté, Eomer hochait la tête. Il savait que plus tard, il devrait reprendre tout ce qui avait été débattu. Il ne pouvait pas faillir au Rohan, qu'il avait défendu avec son épée et son sang. Mais à ce moment là, il se sentait comme un adolescent qui remarquait une fille pour la première fois.

On le mena dans la salle de réception où un fastueux banquet les attendait. Le Gondor était comme un bal, où chaque danse était orchestrée avec finesse. Cela devenait écoeurant mais heureusement, à Dol Amroth, il y avait plus de souplesse et quelque chose d'envoûtant. C'était sans doute à cause du fracas des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers.

Eomer fut invité à s'asseoir entre un elfe de la Lórien et Elphir, le fils ainé du prince. Les deux hommes le saluèrent successivement. Le jeune roi ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il se sentait presque gauche à côté de ces créatures éthérées. Il découvrit, en levant le regard, qu'en face de lui il y avait la princesse. Elle lui sourit gracieusement:

\- Eomer Roi, je peux finalement faire votre connaissance officiellement: je suis la Princesse Lothíriel de Dol Amroth. Je m'excuse pour mon absence car j'étais occupée au nord de notre principauté. Nous faisons beaucoup d'efforts pour la reconstruction.

\- Enchanté, princesse. Je suis aussi pressé de retourner aider mon royaume. Vous devez aussi l'être?

Sa question s'adressait à l'elfe dont le nom lui avait échappé.

\- Nous avons été épargnés en majeure partie. Mais d'autres décisions attendent mon peuple maintenant que l'Ombre s'est dissipée.

L'elfe se tut et Eomer comprit que ce n'était pas une conversation de repas de fête. Prince Elphir prit la relève en demandant comment se portait Dame Galadriel.

Et la conversation se lança sur l'avenir de la Lothlórien. Eomer écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait, comme à son habitude. La princesse, par contre, n'avait aucun mal à se mêler à la conversation entre cet elfe sans âge et son frère aîné.  
Il était impressionné par cette jeune dame, qui devait être plus jeune que sa soeur mais qui avait tant à demander et à dire. Elle avait une aisance qu'il n'avait jamais vue au Rohan, si ce n'était auprès des guerriers. Avait-elle donc trouvé une autre arène où elle se battait tout aussi férocement? Cela aurait plu à Eowyn.

La soirée se termina avec des poèmes et des refrains fredonnés au son de la harpe. Eomer croisa la princesse plusieurs fois mais ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de converser à table. Même s'il était dévoué coeur et âme à servir le Rohan, de temps en temps, il l'admirait. A son retour au Rohan, il lui arrivait de l'imaginer siéger à ses côtés devant l'âtre de la salle d'or.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, et c'était le mariage d'Eowyn qui battait son train, à Edoras. On avait paré Meduseld de fleurs et de tentures royales. Eowyn dansait avec son nouvel époux, en riant et c'était la plus belle chose que le Rohan avait vue, ou du moins, qu'Eomer avait vue. Assis sur un banc, il regardait la populace et les nobliaux danser avec entrain.

Il sentait sa poitrine s'ouvrir et s'emplir d'air pur en voyant sa soeur si heureuse. Jamais n'avait il pensé que ce jour viendrait. Eowyn et Faramir s'éloignèrent en virevoltant, et à leur place, il y avait la princesse Lothíriel qui dansait avec un des fils d'Elrond de Rivendell. Elle ne pouvait pas être un être humain, elle devait être une elfe. Eomer réprima un soupir. Elle dansait gracieusement avec le semi-elfe. Un sourire léger jouait sur ses lèvres et elle bougeait presque avec la même fluidité que son partenaire.

C'était idiot mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé en tête-à-tête. Il se demandait si elle avait le même maintien et la même aisance altière quand elle parlait de son enfance ou des belles choses simples de la vie. Une gorgée de bière, et il se promit que ce soir il lui parlerait. Il n'était pas un adolescent maladroit. Il était un soldat, un roi guerrier. Un homme.

Lothíriel rougit malgré elle. Alors qu'elle dansait avec Elrohir, elle pouvait sentir le regard du Roi Eomer sur elle. Elle avait souvent remarqué ses yeux la suivre. Il la faisait trembler. Il y avait quelque chose de si impressionnant dans sa présence. Ses frères et père étaient tous des guerriers, et pourtant Eomer Roi avait quelque chose de bien plus sauvage et majestueux. Elle en avait la bouche sèche.

Elrohir s'inquiétait de la voir soudainement si pâle, après leur danse. Elle s'excusa:

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air.

\- Laissez moi vous accompagner.

Elle déclina avec un sourire nerveux:

\- Merci Sire mais je crois que votre soeur vous cherche.

Elle lui désigna du menton la Reine Arwen.

Princesse Lothíriel s'éloigna des danseurs. Jetant un regard par dessus de son épaule, elle croisa le regard d'Eomer. Elle frémit. Son coeur se figea l'espace d'un battement. Elle hâta le pas et se retrouva sous la voûte céleste.

Elle pouvait enfin respirer. Ce n'était que dans la pénombre qu'elle pouvait s'admettre certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'Eomer Roi hantait ses rêves. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer à Minas Tirith, où elle était venue accueillir sa famille, elle était comme possédée. Ce soldat roi, cet homme duquel, avec chacun de ses gestes, émanait une telle vigueur, exprimait quelque chose de presque vulnérable dans son regard.

Elle l'avait revu, après son entrée à la Citadelle, en train de festoyer avec ses compagnons d'armes. Il avait un rire franc et n'hésitait pas à se mêler à ses hommes, tout en gardant sa prestance. La jeune princesse n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui.

Lothíriel écoutait les rires et chants lointains qui se mêlaient au silence, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Une voix, sa voix, lança un ordre aux soldats postés de chaque côté de la porte. Ils étaient seuls.

\- Princesse Lothíriel.  
\- Eomer Roi.

Elle se tourna pour aller à sa rencontre. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se croisaient, se regardaient mais ne se parlaient qu'à travers les devoirs incombant à leurs couronnes respectives. Mais les regards disaient tellement plus. Dans cette pénombre, elle ne pouvait pas lire dans ses yeux.

\- Comment allez-vous Messire? Il ne répondit pas. Il balbutia quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il n'était qu'à un souffle d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et la senteur des pins et de foin, mêlée à son odeur d'homme. Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait remarquée. Elle avait pensé que c'était un homme fort distrait. Ce soir aussi, il ne se semblait pas trouver ses mots.

\- Ma Dame, cela fait longtemps que je voulais vous parler et maintenant… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

Un sentiment de soulagement la fit sourire. Ainsi donc, Eomer Roi n'était pas seulement un légendaire monarque : il savait être gêné en face d'une femme?

Il se sentait ridicule. Si Theodred était encore vivant, il se moquerait sans retenue. Quoi dire à une femme si savante, qui ne semblait avoir aucune timidité envers des elfes ou des hauts personnages? Et pourtant, elle attendait qu'il continue. Elle le regardait avec un sourire presque timide. Surpris, il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans la pénombre. Elle ne se moquait pas, elle était gênée. Et il avait envie de rire. La statue de marbre s'était morcelée pour laisser deviner une femme de chair et de sang.

\- Voulez vous m'accorder une danse ?  
Oh… Ici?  
Cette fois-ci il rit.

\- Non... Nous risquerions de nous rompre le cou. Imaginez seulement la tête que ferait votre père.

Elle riait aussi. Il lui offrit le bras et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans Meduseld. La lumière les fit plisser des yeux et elle tituba mais elle s'accrocha, à temps, au bras d'Eomer. Une bouffée de fierté fit redresser le dos à ce dernier. Mais très vite, il sentit les regards de l'assemblée qui se tournaient vers eux et les murmures susurrant jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Bien que gardant une façade ferme, il perdit son assurance.

Lothíriel quelque peu embarrassée par sa gaucherie, était contente d'avoir pu se rattraper au solide bras d'Eomer. Pourtant, elle avait passé bien des années à apprendre l'art du maintien d'une princesse. Elle s'étonna de voir le monarque se figer. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention. C'était inévitable : une princesse et un roi qui vont danser ensemble… Cela faisait plus jaser qu'une attaque de l'Ombre. Or, c'était un combat que Lothíriel connaissait par coeur. Elle n'aurait même pas remarqué cette attention si ce n'était d'Eomer. Elle avait appris depuis bien longtemps à ne pas remarquer le regard d'autrui, comme on observe des spécimens rares avec une loupe. Elle fit face à Eomer alors qu'on reprenait une nouvelle danse.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude… Cela ne fait pas longtemps.

Elle lui murmura.

Il hocha la tête alors que ses mains trouvaient la taille et la main de la princesse.

\- Est ce que cela cessera un jour?

\- Non. Mais on s'y habitue. La plupart du temps je ne les remarque même pas…

Les autres danseurs s'étaient éloignés d'eux, leur laissant de l'espace comme à un mariage.

\- Ne les regardez pas.

Il hocha la tête. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes.

\- Quand j'étais petite, je me disais que si je ne les regardais pas, ils ne pouvaient pas me voir. Je détestais être toujours observée et commentée.

\- Et pourtant, vous n'êtes plus timide.

Elle rit et déjà, il oubliait tous les gens qui prédisaient leur futur union.

\- Vous vous trompez Eomer Roi. Je suis quelqu'un de timide... N'aviez vous pas remarqué comment vous m'intimidiez?

Ils avaient cessé de danser. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'étaient approchés de l'âtre. Derrière eux, un des jeunes frères de Lothíriel avait invité une dame elfe à danser et tous les regards convergeaient vers eux. On avait oublié Eomer et Lothíriel.

\- Moi? Mais…  
\- Mais vous ne m'intimidez plus, Eomer.

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui n'avait rien de protocolaire. Ses yeux pétillaient de vivacité et ses joues s'étaient embrasées.

\- Lothíriel, je m'excuse pour ma piètre manière de vous faire la cour. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi courageux que je le pensais.

\- Vous êtes pardonné. A présent, je dois aller rejoindre mon père… Mais nous reparlerons.

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir dans un nuage d'étoffe, comme un rêve qui se dissipe dans les mouvements brusques de la réalité.

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques semaines pour qu'Eomer Roi demande la main de la Princesse Lothíriel. Le mariage eut lieu à Dor-En-Ernil. La cité des princes n'avait jamais été aussi animée avec les chants rohirrims et les poèmes elfiques qui s'élevaient contre la marée.

Les jeunes mariés s'étaient éloignés des festivités pour admirer la lune qui faisait danser les vagues. C'était un spectacle à la fois magnifique et terrifiant. Eomer pouvait lire de la mélancolie dans le regard de son épouse alors qu'elle admirait l'océan. Il pouvait comprendre sa peine. Il était content de ne pas devoir quitter ses plaines verdoyantes et sa demeure ancestrale. Sa main trouva celle de Lothíriel, de celle qu'il appellerait toujours princesse. Il prit la parole, interrompant le concert de l'océan en ce soir de pleine lune.

\- Il y a une question que je me posais au sujet de notre avenir.

Lothíriel se tourna vers lui avec un minois sérieux, elle hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

\- Est ce que tu seras aussi dévouée envers les agriculteurs du Rohan que tu l'étais pour ceux de Dol Amroth?

En un seul instant elle passa d'un froncement de sourcil à un éclat de rire. La mélancolie s'était dissipée dans l'air marin.

\- Tu te souviens encore? Moi qui pensais que tu étais distrait.

Eomer enlaça son épouse de ses bras rassurants.

\- J'étais distrait… Par toi. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais oublier la première phrase que je t'ai entendue prononcer?

Ils ne riaient plus, c'étaient des sourires sereins qui se dessinaient sur leurs lèvres. Les fermiers et les agriculteurs du Rohan pouvaient se réjouir aussi; leur monarque ramenait avec lui une promesse de plénitude et de bonheur.


End file.
